


劣等

by ingridlu



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Chinese Language, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:36:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24441460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingridlu/pseuds/ingridlu
Summary: 光芝诺被俘虏的皇子(Omega)与其必然的看守者(Alpha)
Relationships: Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 8





	劣等

pwp abo   
他讨厌芝诺斯的气味，但这并不是毫无缘由的，在漫长的冒险中他从未感知过同类型的信息素——冰冷又凌厉，混杂着青磷水燃烧的后调。这是能唤回他对战场回忆的气息，那些回忆包含了鲜血，炮火与残肢，令他几乎下意识升起怒火，然而只有在某些特殊情况会多出Omega特有的甜香，那几乎讽刺地对Alpha来说是只要闻到就会理智崩溃的最高级的毒药。

  
“蛮族的英雄就只有这种程度吗？”

  
这就是更恶劣的地方，Omega还摆出一副游刃有余的姿态冷嘲热讽，完全妄顾当下的情况。明明自己摆出宛如阶下囚一般的跪趴姿势，几乎是高贵象征的华丽长发被男人从后方扯住，不得不扬起脖颈，把身为人类最为脆弱之处毫无保留地暴露在外——尽管喉管已经被戴上了抑制魔力的金属制项圈，来源于加雷马的技术，虽说经由改造后电流幅度远不至于留下后遗症。Alpha忍不住猜测这或许是某种特定的挑衅，在Alpha此刻靠近的后颈处就是芝诺斯气息的来源，只要咬下去，那股令人厌恶的气息就会彻底消失。

  
所幸芝诺斯所用的抑制剂还没有完全失效，即便已经与Alpha肌肤相亲，Omega费洛蒙仍旧没有大量释放，感谢加雷马科技，米提亚理智尚存，在成为强奸犯的边缘悬崖勒马——虽然严格来说芝诺斯没有反抗意图，甚至乖乖地让米提亚把他制住，这让整件事变得比看起来更加奇怪。

  
“你想把我当按摩棒？”

  
他靠近芝诺斯的耳廓发问，用空余的手扼住芝诺斯的脖颈，大概他的力度没能掌握好，因为掌心之下的那具身体在颤抖。Alpha的控制欲有时会像这样表现出来，把自己的Omega抱在怀里，将他的生命权一并据为己有，虽然加雷马的皇子不是也绝不可能是他的Omega。芝诺斯略微侧头，大约是喷洒在耳廓上的热气令他下意识躲避，于是米提亚才了解了颤抖的来源，与恐惧或疼痛全然无关，那只是源于从芝诺斯的胸腔中涌出的近乎破碎的低笑声。

  
“那么你愿意吗？”在近乎抽泣般的笑声间隙，芝诺斯断断续续地发问：“你愿意为我、为我做这件事吗？”

  
答案是，他不该也不能。

  
英雄与俘虏，平民与皇子，艾欧泽亚与加雷马，不论是立场还是地位，有一万个理由让米提亚此时抽身而去。同盟军已经对这位囚犯仁至义尽，这座单人牢房光看装潢与牢房二字根本沾不上边，这点还多亏了米提亚的周旋，他没必要再为了芝诺斯的生理问题搭上自己，Alpha天生的优势包括在这种时候可以轻松地找人解决假性发情，再往芝诺斯的脖子上打一针，平和又安全。仔细想来，让他此刻拒绝这种做法的理由一个也没有。

  
但米提亚没有动，精灵微微发热的手指显然拥有自主意识，在柔顺而华丽的金发间游走。他灼热的吐息仍旧喷洒在Omega的脸侧，芝诺斯似乎被取悦了一般，向后倚靠的动作更加明显，光裸的脊背磨蹭着米提亚的胸口，紧贴着冰冷坚硬的军队用盔甲，Omega散发着刻意诱人气息的汗液很快取代了斑驳血痕。芝诺斯抬起手，将自己惯于握刀沾满血腥的手轻轻地搭在米提亚的手臂上，热意从他们肌肤相贴的地方透过布料沁入骨髓，激起一阵麻痒，这让米提亚产生了自己正在被引诱的错觉。他的双足仿佛失去功能一般站立在原地无法动弹，此刻他才明白了芝诺斯笑容的理由，不论他想操控Alpha做些什么，他都已经成功了。

  
说不清是谁率先决定好，总之要完全归结于生理原因，他们的嘴唇撞到一起。大概是动作过于粗暴，令人不快的咸腥味在舌尖爆炸开，仿佛帝国军的强化药剂，把他们唇舌间的争夺推向不亚于战斗的层面。

  
米提亚从未有过与此相关的幻想，但他不得不承认与芝诺斯亲吻的感觉并不差。没有Omega会像他一样，用离谱的侵略性抢占Alpha的空气，导致两人仿佛要融为一体般贴近，也没有Omega拥有如此柔软的嘴唇和灵活的舌头，芝诺斯完全处于优势，他甚至轻咬米提亚的舌尖——海德林在上。不知是缺氧导致的头晕目眩，还是空气中两种截然不同信息素的碰撞，诡异的满足感充盈胸口，米提亚既觉得头皮发麻，又无法抽身后退，既然这样，他盘算着自己只能找回主导权，于是Alpha的费洛蒙不再隐藏，以极快的速度填满被充做单人牢房的旅店房间。

  
几乎同时，他感觉到芝诺斯腿软了下去，用一连串近乎窒息导致的咳嗽宣告了这场漫长战争的结束。高大的加雷马人将几乎半身重量压在米提亚的臂间，对握惯了重斧的男人来说不值一提。但这个姿势对皇子来说大概太过屈辱，他能听见芝诺斯自喉间发出微弱的呜咽，像受伤的小动物。

  
“还能呼吸吗，殿下？”

  
米提亚的问题毫无真情实感，他的语气百分之百是在幸灾乐祸，芝诺斯明显听出来了这一点，他微微肿胀发红的嘴唇还在颤抖，又再次抿出了嘲讽的笑容。

  
“当然，满意你所得到的吗，朋友？”

  
最后那个词的尾音被拖长，略带嘶哑的嗓音仍旧优雅又华丽，如果芝诺斯此刻不是处于毫无还手之力，连站立都无法维持的阶段，他激怒米提亚的战略多半会奏效。

  
米提亚正自上而下俯视着芝诺斯，就他们的身高而论，这样的情况颇为难得，另外芝诺斯把米提亚打倒在地的情况显然更多。所以芝诺斯只能靠他的手臂勉强支撑站姿让米提亚不常展现的，心中Alpha的那部分无限膨胀。他把大腿卡进芝诺斯的双腿之间——现在他意识到为什么芝诺斯会变成这副狼狈样了。Alpha的气息对Omega来说是最强的催情剂，从刚刚开始芝诺斯的浑身就被包裹在Alpha信息素之下，更何况他正处在热潮期，Omega的大腿内侧已经完全被浸湿，连米提亚的外裤也很快感受到了滴落的液体，他怀疑地毯上也留下了痕迹。他对芝诺斯再度产生了几分微妙的敬佩，处于这种状况还能思考已经是不得了的奇迹。

  
“真淫荡啊。”米提亚点评道，他知道芝诺斯会被这句话激怒。虽然不知道理由，但芝诺斯的Omega费洛蒙一直维持在低水平，习惯之后影响逐渐减弱，他几乎可以无视空气中那股冷厉的淡香。米提亚平生第一次感激自己的第二性征，他能居高临下地望着这个身份高贵的Omega，肆无忌惮地嘲笑他，就像对待最低劣的娼妓，对米提亚而言，这个念头从来没有这么有意思。

  
“......你是想继续耍嘴皮子，还是来操我？”芝诺斯的满溢怒火的蓝眼睛望着他，胸口剧烈起伏，仿佛能流畅地说出这句话已经耗干了他浑身的力气，他的表情让米提亚想到神拳痕的那一刀，但场景已经截然不同。他正在磨蹭米提亚的大腿，这个动作能让每个Alpha失去理智。

  
“这可不是求人帮忙的态度。”得寸进尺——或是乘胜追击，那取决于视点。他看见芝诺斯眼神中的光芒冷下去，又很快恢复。Omega松开手，跌跌撞撞地后退一步，米提亚决定欣赏这副景象。他沉默地看着芝诺斯在自己面前缓慢跪坐下来，若无其事地抬手解开上衣纽扣，露出大片白到近乎病态的皮肤和鼓起的胸肌，柔顺的发尾扫下金色的阴影。他保持着跪姿，把脸凑到Alpha微微隆起的裆部——米提亚没能忍住自己倒吸一口冷气的动作。

  
不是没有被人做过这个，但对象换作芝诺斯，危险性与欲望并存的感觉让米提亚几乎以为自己在尝试从潮风亭顶楼往下跳。他很怀疑芝诺斯有没有给人口交过，此刻他很难说自己希望答案是有还是没有。

  
米提亚自己伸手把上身的盔甲甩到一边，外裤被芝诺斯拉下，已经涨大的阴茎弹跳出来，轻拍在芝诺斯的侧脸上——米提亚对十二神发誓他没有这个意思，但现在辩解未免有点自毁城墙。Alpha阴茎的尺寸非常可观，但同为男性，终究也就那么回事，反正芝诺斯的表情看不出是否不悦，他垂下头，前额的发丝投下刻意的阴影，遮住了一切会泄露出感情的部分。

  
但这并不妨碍芝诺斯张开嘴唇，丝绸般的触感缠绕上来，他的舌尖灵活地勾过性器冠状前端，手指一同抚弄着下方的囊袋，米提亚迅速明白了他实在应该装做没有注意到的事。他不应该在意，更不应该追究，但诡异的猜测还是冒了出来——心脏仿佛被重物碾压，腹腔里的脏器蜷缩成一团，唯一幸运的是他的老二显然背叛了大脑，仍旧在Omega湿热的口腔里横冲直撞。

  
米提亚决定抬手转移自己的注意力，将芝诺斯脸侧的发丝向后撩起，手指摩挲着他的脸颊与额头中央的天眼，似亲吻又似爱抚。芝诺斯飞快地抬眼，快到米提亚甚至没能来得及看清他眼里所含的情绪，不知道他从米提亚的表情中看出了什么，他选择主动把Alpha吞得更深，咽喉根部反射性缩紧，他吞吐的速度很快，足以让米提亚被直冲上头顶的电流爽得头皮发麻，不知意图是催促还是阻止，用空闲的手按住芝诺斯的后脑。他的拇指顺势抹去芝诺斯眼角的生理性泪水，Alpha完全勃起的尺寸对于人类的口腔来说还是有些过分，芝诺斯脸颊的酸涩感让他不得不吐出米提亚的性器，米提亚趁机握住芝诺斯的下巴，迫使他抬头。

  
几乎同时，他意识到了这是个错误。芝诺斯的五官本就如同雕塑般标志美丽，此刻更显现出难得的脆弱表情，因情欲而染上粉红，蝶翼般的睫毛根部还残留着纯粹生理性的泪液痕迹。光之战士理应继续厌恶憎恨眼前这个人，才能使他目前所做的一切正当化，而现在，米提亚无法再度为自己寻找借口——他很确定自己胸口涌动的炽热情感完全不能被考虑其中，那无论怎么看都太不合适了。

  
Omega的唾液牵出细长的银丝，芝诺斯熟视无睹般舔了舔自己微微肿胀的嘴唇。看起来太过色情，以至于米提亚非常确定他是故意的，这让他别无选择，只能出言阻止：“不要这样......摆出这种样子。”

  
“哈。”芝诺斯回复道，再次挂上了标志性的微笑。

  
“哈”是什么意思，讽刺？默许？米提亚费解地用拇指碾上芝诺斯的嘴唇，他乖顺地伸出舌头，用舔弄性器的相同方式含进那一节手指，像之前那样尽全力取悦着嘴里的东西，但芝诺斯喉间的呜咽声显然与痛苦无关，隐秘的水声从别处响起。

  
现在米提亚明白了“哈”代表完全不在乎，因为芝诺斯显然在自慰——用Omega的方式。他舔着米提亚的手指，同时在身下的阴影中玩弄自己的后穴，不断溢出前液的柱体看起来几乎有些可怜。米提亚几乎以为这是芝诺斯在发情期表达鄙视的特殊手段，一个公认的真理是，没有Alpha能忍受Omega在自己面前自慰，米提亚显然不属于例外。

  
“呼......唔”

  
他紧握住芝诺斯的手臂，把Omega从跪坐的姿态拽起——这个动作在平时显然是不可能完成的，但费洛蒙多少给了他一些优势，外加芝诺斯大概也厌倦了地毯的触感。没费多少力芝诺斯就被按到床上，牢房的双人床勉强能容纳下他们两个人，米提亚暗自感激自己当初的英明决策，芝诺斯连四肢都没有绷紧，慵懒地任凭他动作。

  
“这是你盘算好的吗？”米提亚忍不住发问。他打开芝诺斯的双腿，芝诺斯的两根手指仍旧自体内不断进出，比起Alpha现在硬得发疼的境地，他显然更专注于享受，蓝眼睛里已经被过量的欲望填满。米提亚在空中花园时目睹过Omega瞳孔中满溢翻涌的杀戮欲，他所见的景象和那时几乎没什么不同，两者都微妙地混合着异常的美。这一次或许也是一样，一个精心策划的陷阱，芝诺斯也许算好了自己的发情期——这实在并不困难，再故意闹出乱子，让同盟军请求英雄前来察看，他一定清楚米提亚是看管自己的唯一人选。米提亚没有等到芝诺斯的回答，只能自顾自地接了下一句：“如果是这样，那么你成功了。”

  
他俯下身，凭借本能凑近Omega，芝诺斯很配合地抽出手指，米提亚接力般把自己的手指强硬地塞进去，动作并不温柔，而芝诺斯几乎瞬间绷直了身体——这毫不意外，哪怕芝诺斯已经字面意义上湿到不用润滑的程度，被他人入侵身体的感觉也并不容易迅速习惯。

  
“唔......哈——”

  
米提亚以为芝诺斯至少也应该对被敌人操这件事有一点心理障碍，事实证明他多虑了，在他碰到芝诺斯阴茎的同时Omega就射了出来，近乎透明的浊液溅在胸腹，少许落在那张完美的脸上，芝诺斯大概爽到暂时失去意识，除了胸口激烈地起伏以外毫无反应，甚至没有压抑喉间低哑的呻吟。只有在米提亚最深的妄想里才能看见帝国的皇子露出这幅表情，他暗自觉得自己会把这个画面带到地狱里。

  
刚刚高潮过的身体热情地绞紧Alpha的手指，芝诺斯还在小幅度颤抖。米提亚向深处探索着紧致的内壁，深处的肠肉便立刻缠了上来，连带着一股一股温热的液体。芝诺斯在他指尖上，为他打开自己的身体，光是这个念头就让米提亚难以抗拒。

  
“我要进去了。”

  
Omega总是忘记情欲袭来时Alpha会变成怎样的怪物。芝诺斯还没能从上一个高潮里恢复过来，用手轻微推拒着米提亚的肩膀，试图让涣散的眼神再次聚焦，但Alpha拒绝给予他这个机会。他直起身，让利刃对准微微绽开的入口，双手转而扣住Omega的腰侧，就像防止猎物逃跑的猎人。

  
米提亚进入的时候芝诺斯没能控制住喉间满溢的哀鸣，手指的扩张对Alpha的大小来说远远不够，但他们两个显然都等不了那么久。Omega的发情期比任何药物的作用力都更强，足以让他们成为对Alpha摇尾乞怜的奴隶，越早摆脱这种状态就越有利，而芝诺斯早已经处在崩溃边缘。

  
他并不厌恶任何形式的失控，不论是胸中不断燃起的欲望之火，还是身体深处低劣的渴求，那让他再次体会到心脏跳动的感觉，仿佛活着的证明。但这次似乎有些不同，Alpha的性器几乎让他产生了自己被劈成两半的错觉，比起身体被异物贯穿的疼痛感，另一种更为复杂的感情取而代之，他试图为戈尔迪厄斯之结找到头绪，但他的身体已经自觉做出了回答——又一波液体涌出来，浇在Alpha的前端，那除了邀请以外别无他意。他想起来特定的疼痛能让Omega兴奋——大概在某本书上写过。

  
米提亚长驱直入，毫不留情地撞进Omega的身体。Alpha的性器足够填满Omega不知餍足的欲望，即便没有刻意顶弄也能蹭过敏感点，每一次大开大合的粗暴冲撞几乎让身下的人忘记了该如何呼吸，淫靡的水声在室内扩散。芝诺斯下意识绷紧身体，试图消化过度的快感，但米提亚顶得太深，芝诺斯完全丧失主动权，只能顺着男人起伏的动作艰难地摄取空气，指甲嵌进Alpha的背部，仿佛嘲弄神明的阿拉克涅。

  
他用嘴唇描摹芝诺斯身上斑驳的伤痕——有些痕迹已经很淡，是被时间湮灭的战利品，而那些青紫相交的痕迹大多拜米提亚所赐，从饱满的胸肌下方横穿到小腹，另一条自颈侧蜿蜒到锁骨则是芝诺斯自己的手笔，狰狞的疤痕若说是艺术未免过于牵强，但米提亚无法不让自己的目光巡梭其间，他的嘴唇停留的地方正是芝诺斯的灵魂曾经流走之处，而舌苔划过的新生组织是他第二次生命的证明。他空闲的手抚摸芝诺斯的小腹，锻炼得当的身体没有一丝多余赘肉，被身体内的性器顶得向前突起，米提亚微微施力，芝诺斯的后穴因他的动作夹得更紧，简直就像要主动榨出Alpha的精液一般，前方的性器早已再次挺立，此刻正颤颤巍巍地吐出前液。

“我可以射到里面吗？”

  
米提亚带着隐秘的恶意发问，同时环住了芝诺斯阴茎的根部，微微用力。男人被突然袭击刺激得发出近乎哭喊的呜咽声，腰部像触电一般弹起，又很快因为高潮被禁锢而瘫软下来。

  
“呜......快点——”

  
芝诺斯皱着眉催促，性器正被人握在手里，被侵犯的后方还在接受潮水一般的快感，他罕见地感觉大脑有些模糊，就像被雾笼罩一般无法清晰思考，听见的问句破碎成无意义的字眼，Omega的部分在大声咆哮，掩盖过一切脑内鸣响。Alpha的话语构不成任何意义，他对此毫不在乎。

  
“我把这当作同意。”

  
Alpha的嘴唇最终游移到了Omega染上绯红的耳际。抑魔项环散发着令人不快的金属气息，掩盖住后颈释放信息素的腺体，他伸手注入以太，打开项环的开关，沉重的金属制品与地毯撞击，放出沉闷的轰响——很难说与项环相关的事情能让他兴奋，但被解除束缚的芝诺斯则是另一回事。就像打开猛兽的铁笼，骤然而生的紧张感刺激肾上腺素，米提亚险些当场射出来，但他随即意识到芝诺斯根本无需反抗。这与Alpha的统治地位带来的优越性全然无关，是他自己踏进了Omega的陷阱。Alpha的本能驱使他为自己的Omega带来快乐，让他竭尽所能满足Omega的一切渴求，他直到刚才为止都完全没有意识到——现在看守主动解除了囚犯的枷锁，米提亚的潜意识命令他取悦面前的人，不惜代价。

他也并没有丧失所有退路，这是十二神给予Alpha最为恶劣的恩赐，只要他在后颈上留下自己的齿痕，把信息素注入对方的身体，胜负关系就会完全倒转。

  
芝诺斯的气味失去了遮挡物后逐渐清晰，米提亚能嗅出他的渴望与畏惧，他的脖颈在颤抖，试图逃离Alpha喷在腺体上的灼热气息，躲避标记是所有Omega的本能。他放开芝诺斯可怜的性器，用双手掐住试图逃跑的芝诺斯的髋骨，往自己的方向撞去。精液顿时涌出来，胡乱喷溅在他们两个人的胸膛和小腹上，芝诺斯的喉咙中爆发出某种类似抽泣的声音，但米提亚很确信芝诺斯没有哭，他的蓝眼睛里被欲望充满，还盘旋着某种米提亚看不懂的情绪，可能是因为他没有哭泣这种机能。

  
高潮后Omega的身体更加紧致火热，内壁不断细密地吮吸着，最深处生殖腔的入口乖顺地对Alpha敞开，米提亚顶入那个隐秘的器官，感觉搭在自己背后的手狠狠地掐了下去——芝诺斯似乎发出了软弱无力的抗议声，但他的嘶哑的嗓音此刻已经难以辨别，米提亚自己也骂了几句脏话——在十几下暴风骤雨的抽插之后停住，精液毫无阻碍地灌进Omega体内，直直射进最深处。

  
但那还不是全部，在全部的精液注入之前Alpha粗大的结都会堵在敏感的穴口。米提亚等待着成结完成，放任自己倒在芝诺斯布满体液与瘀青的身体上。Omega仍在颤抖着，仿佛失去神智，他趁机把头埋进皇子殿下的胸口，这对胸肌属于无神论者实在是对艾欧泽亚信仰的一大挑战。

  
“你知道你刚才自己解开了拘束器，对吧。”

  
大约两分钟后，他听见了陌生又熟悉的嘶哑嗓音。米提亚没抬头答了句“嗯”，声音发闷，他已经失去了起身的力气。

  
“我刚刚.......可以随时杀了你。”

  
“嗯。”

  
芝诺斯没有再回答，他们两个人都没有动，室内的空气安静下来，只有呼吸声交错回响。米提亚感觉自己的结逐渐消退下来，他不大情愿地直起身，阴茎从已经肿胀发红的穴口滑落，带出浓稠的液体。他抬起头，芝诺斯先前那副迷乱的表情已经不知所踪，又变回了他最为熟悉的嘲讽的笑容。旖旎的气氛逐渐消散殆尽，关于眼前这个男人劣迹斑斑过去的回忆涌上来，他的血液逐渐冰凉。

  
芝诺斯坐起身，还是那副浑身挂满精液的狼狈模样，莫名地让米提亚胸口发紧。米提亚弯腰捡起地上的拘束器递给他，芝诺斯仿佛早有预料般接了过去，表情没有显现任何波澜。

  
“明天守卫会给你送抑制剂和药。”

  
米提亚低声说，他没有特意监督看芝诺斯戴上项环的动作，再次伸手去捡自己被随意丢弃到地板上的裤子，伪装出若无其事的姿态。在搭扣合拢的清脆响声之后，他才看向芝诺斯的脸。芝诺斯的声音二度响起，比几分钟前清晰了不少，但仍旧残留着情欲的后调，一如既往地居高临下，又比惯常少了几分威慑力。

  
“不需要。”

  
“逞强可不是你的风格。”

  
皇子不为所动，用全然平淡的语气回应。

  
“我说过了，没有必要。也许以蛮族的科技水平还无法理解，帝国不会允许第一顺位继承人生下计划以外的子嗣。”

  
他可以肆意猜测帝国对他们最尊贵的Omega做了什么，芝诺斯的话语给了他这种权力，但米提亚只是哑口无言。他想说些什么打破芝诺斯脸上的表情，最终却只是单纯地耸了耸肩，就好像他完全没有听懂芝诺斯话里的暗示，真的在单纯为此庆幸一样：“那好吧，当我没问。”

  
“不过我的确需要洗个澡。”

  
米提亚终于冷笑一声。

  


这是有些拙劣的模仿了——在如何当一个混蛋这方面他显然及不上芝诺斯分毫，但他正在努力学习，起码在惹人发怒的层面上，他不想对面前的人认输。

  
“你好像没有命令我的权力吧，殿下。”

  
他加重称呼的咬字，试图让这句话变得讽刺一些，但他高贵的阶下囚面色如常，蔚蓝色的瞳孔中绽放出笑意，仿佛刺穿灵魂，米提亚差点就要忘记自己有多讨厌这种笑容，那只能让他浑身不适，所以他皱起眉，就像要摆脱诅咒一般无视那股令人不悦的目光。

  
“那么当作交易如何？”

  
“什么意思？”

  
“今天的这一切从来没有发生过。”芝诺斯说，他仍旧游刃有余地笑着，好像谈论的事情与自己无关，好像他身上没有布满瘀青与指痕，也没有含满Alpha的精液。“你来探监，回到自己该去的地方，仅此而已。”

  
米提亚望着他的眼睛，那双湛蓝、美丽、又充斥着虚无的眼睛，他仔细凝视着其中所有的浅薄的笑意，确信这个人并没有一丝一毫为英雄的名声着想的念头。他沉默良久，对芝诺斯摇了摇头：“......不，不是所有事都会如你所愿。”

  
米提亚捋平自己的外套下摆，扣紧最上一颗纽扣，他看起来体面了不少，起码不像是刚跟Omega大干一场——也许他身上还残留着芝诺斯的气味，生物本能让他渴求这股气息的长期残留，芝诺斯也理所当然地被他的气息所包裹。芝诺斯的视线仍旧跟随着他的动作，赤裸又高大的Omega再次坐回床边，摆出放松的姿势，仿佛不曾湮灭于时光中的雕塑，自海浪中诞生的神明，他的肢体动作表明他正好整以暇地等待Alpha的解释。

  
“我从来没有说过成为理想的英雄，不论何种情况，我都只会对自己的行为负责。”米提亚耸肩：“很显然你不这么想，我很期待瓦厉斯听到这个消息的表情。”

  
出乎意料的是，芝诺斯并没有表露出任何怒意。他有些吃惊，瞳孔微微紧缩，双手交叠在膝上，但更像是很好地被米提亚的回答娱乐到一般，冲他展露扩大的笑容。

  
“你很有趣。”

  
“我知道。”米提亚转过身，冲他摆手。“待会他们会带你去洗澡。“

  
没有更多的告别话语，英雄拉开门，毫无留恋地走了出去，迅速有几个守卫应了上来。芝诺斯望着他的背影，直到精壮的身影被再度关闭的囚门完全掩盖才站起身，无视腰部的酸软感以及顺着大腿曲线流下的液体，缓缓地俯下身，捡起自己已经残破不堪的衣物。

  
“接下来，别让我失望。”他轻声说，品味着生命中为数不多的快乐——任务一般的杀戮，例行公事的性，与这些全然不同，只有那个男人能带给他的感受：胸口热烈的鼓动，战斗的高昂感，生死相搏的兴奋。话语破碎在空气中，散落在狭窄室内的角落，没有被任何人听见。所以也无人能够发现囚犯金色发丝的遮掩下，瞳孔中一瞬间迸发出不祥的血红色光芒。

**Author's Note:**

> 基本全是成型于5.0之前的妄想，项环是看到枪刃职业任务暴起修改的结果，本来构思了一大堆乱七八糟的设定，结果还是没有营养的东西让我写得很开心，下次还搞。


End file.
